


A Toddler and Her Dangerous Brother

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: But it's very soft, I'm not sure if this is au or canon divergent, also NOT a shipfic if you read it that way I will remove your kneecaps, her parents are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: I saw an old compile drawing and wrote a fic based off it because I cannot control myselfSchezo finds a very young Arle in the woods and he helps her get back home
Kudos: 46





	A Toddler and Her Dangerous Brother

"Hm…? Hasn't anyone told you not to follow strangers, little girl?"

The mage didn't usually bother himself with such concerns but… such young children shouldn't be out in the forest by themselves.

"My parents did, but I'm strong enough ta protect myself! I don't need ta worry!"

The toddler flexed her arm, showing off her supposed strength.

"Oh…? Even strong enough to protect against me, the Dark Mage?"

"I'm not scared'a you! I can beat anyone!"

The mage suppressed a slight chuckle before responding, "Is that so? I suppose it would be too risky to try and prove myself against you, then."

"Yea! You wouldn't know what hit ya!"

She punched the air a few times, her confidence in herself truly showing.

"Still… I'm sure your parents are worried, yes? You should scamper off back to them."

Normally he might not pay mind to a stray kid or two, but he could feel some strange power emanating from this child.

He knew back in his darker days he wouldn't have thought twice before trying to obtain said power for himself. And so too was there a time where he was taken advantage of as a child.

So, in this special case, he was definitely more prone to worry.

"Uhm… Actually… I got a lil bit lost… I saw this yellow thing like my bag, see!"

She held up her little yellow purse, shaped somewhat like a rabbit and somewhat like a creature.

"I see… May I offer my assistance in returning you to your family, then?"

"Uhm… Okay, but don't try anything funny or I'll make sure you regret it!!"

She held up her fists as if she were about to fight.

"You do not need to convince me, it is alright. Do you know where your parents might be…?"

"Uhm… There's a town somewhere round here, I just don't know where! Once we get there I don't need any more help, though!"

"A town? Yes, I believe I know where it is. Follow me."

Without skipping a beat, he headed down what seemed to be a trail.

"W-Wait up…! You walk too fast!!"

Her little legs couldn't keep up.

He paused for her to catch up, and once she got close enough she grabbed his hand.

"There!! Now you can't lose me!!"

"Oh, that's very clever, I must admit."

"Yea!! I'm real smart!! I bet even smarter than you!!"

"... Let's just get you back to your parents, alright?"

He didn't think having a rivalry with a child he found in the woods was a good idea. At least not at the moment.

He started walking, now at a pace she could match.

"Okay!! I hope they're not too worried…"

"I'm sure they'll be happy just to see you safe and sound."

He muttered something about getting a meal for his troubles under his breath, but that's nothing for some child to be concerned with.

"Uhm… What's your name? I don't know it yet..."

"Oh… I suppose I never introduced myself, did I? I am Schezo. And you…?"

"My name's Arle!! Are we almost there?"

"We just started walking… Though I suppose we are, given that it's not far."

"Okay!! I bet we'll get there super fast!!"

"Yes, I'm sure we will."

And so they walked until they heard concerned shouts of Arle's name. She called back while running toward them, now pulling Schezo along with her instead of the other way around.

"Arle!! You're okay-!! Oh, who's this…?"

Her mother held her in an embrace as she looked at the strange man.

"That's Schezo!! He helped me get back home!!"

"I see… Well, thank you for bringing back our daughter."

Her father chimed in, "Is there any way we could repay you?"

"Something to eat might be nice…"

He didn't get meals often, so just the opportunity of one was nothing to scoff at.

"Why don't you stop by for dinner? It's the least we could do."

"Yes, that does indeed sound pleasant."

There were, of course, the awkward moments that are bound to happen when Schezo speaks for any given amount of time, but the family seemed understanding enough. After all, he was a man who, as they understood it, lived alone in the woods, and he had a few interesting stories.

Later that night he couldn't handle the heat of the curry, which Arle found rather hilarious, but that didn't stop him from taking leftovers back home.

"I hope you'll join us again sometime!"

"I'd love to hear more about the creatures you've met."

Arle's parents were more accepting of him than most people he met.

"Yes, that sounds nice. The next time I am hungry, I know on whose door to knock."

They exchanged goodbyes and he was on his way, but it wasn't the last time he would visit. Eventually, he would even be called brother. It was truly an honor, he never thought someone might become so close as to be family. It was nice. He enjoyed it.


End file.
